


Upgrades

by curiousitydidmein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousitydidmein/pseuds/curiousitydidmein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jocasta goes to Tony, asking for sex parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from a convo about Jocasta going to Tony asking for sex parts. Written for shits n giggles. Also the Jocasta I headcanon is based off the amazing redesigns of skellyart.tumblr.com

“So you actually want…?” Tony gestured awkwardly to his crotch. It was past midnight and he was tinkering on something before Jocasta came in. Asking him questions and having a request. “Really?”

Jocasta moved her facial plates for it to look like she was arching a brow “Did I stutter?”

“Do I even want to know?” Tony groaned into his hands, elbows settling on the table he worked from. Jocasta started to speak, making Tony groan louder and hold up a hand. “Nonononooo I don’t wanna know.”

“Thank you.” 

Jocasta turned to leave even though Tony never confirmed whether he would even do anything. It took a few minutes before Tony leaned back into his chair, looking at the entrance Jocasta left from. Slowly getting up, he poured himself some scotch and grabbed some paper and a pencil. Plopping back down in his seat and finishing the glass he had in one swig, he got to work.


End file.
